Blader Trainers
by CrazyAuthoress225
Summary: Five years after the defeat of Nemisis Lily is finally content with life.She has a wonderful boyfriend and the best pokemon.But she cant help but miss her brother Ginga.So when a prophecy comes up and pulls her back into her old life she doesn't know how to react.But the question is do bladers and trainers mix? Fluff starts small then grows bigger.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up and look around. I sigh. I miss Ginga and the others. I get up and get dressed before walking outside. Its a beautiful day in my home town. Aspierta city. Pidove fly over head in the clear blue sky.

I walk to my favorite spot, the Outlook. I sit down and look out across Unova my home region. "Something the matter Lil's?" I turn and see the local gym leader, and my boyfriend, Cheren standing behind me.

"Nothing. Just thinking." He walks over and sits next to me.

"Bout what?" He knows what. We've had this conversation often enough. Since I finished my journey and came back these moods have been a common occurrence.

"Just my home before Asperita city. I miss it. And my dad." Same words I've used for the past four years.

"Tell me about your dad?" This is a new twist.

"Okay. I don't remember him that well but he had striking red hair and a deep laugh. He was sorta a man child, so immature about everything."

"Hey if you miss your old home so much why don't you just jump on Kyrem and fly there? It would probably take no time at all."

"Its just impossible." There's no possible way to go back.

"Well we gotta go if we wanna get to Professor Junipers in time. Come on." He gets up and helps me up. I bring out Kyrem. We hop on and I tell Kyrem Nuvema town. Its a fast trip and we're there in no time.

We walk in and everyone is already here. Robin stands off to the side with N talking to Jack. Leo stands with Bianca and Andrew talking about evolution or something.

"No if you give an eevee a thunderstone it will evolve into a Leafeon, get your eeveelutions straight dude," Leo states loudly. I walk over to my childhood friend and pat him on the shoulder.

"You should take your own advice. If you give an Eevee a thunderstone it evolves in to a Jolteon."

"I told you," Andrew says. "But did you listen no. How you doin' Lily?"

"Good, how bout' you Andrew?"

"Same old same old. I'm thinking of going to the Sinnoh reigon and taking the gym challenge there. Hey Cheren long time no see. How's the gym?"

"Its doing good. Its been getting a lot more challenges recently."

"I'M HERE THE PARTY CAN BEGIN," a boy with wild orange hair loudly states walking in.

"Good to see you too Benga. Hows your gramps? Its been awhile since I visited Floccesy town."

"Hes good."

"So now everyone's here," Robin says walking up with N and Jack. "Let the official meeting of the elite trainers chossen by Professor Juniper begin."

"We need to think of a shorter name. How about trainers elite?," Benga says.

"Sure," robin says giving Benga a death glare." Now that that interruptions over our first order of buissnes will be chosing a leader. who will be the leader?"

"You obviously your most equipped to handle leadership."

"Okay any objections?" There are none. " Second order will be new members. How are we gonna decide if a trainer is worthy of joining our group."

"No clue." Everyone nods their heads in agreement. "What we gonna do?"

No one has an answer. My stomach starts feeling kinda weird. Oh well. "Lets move on then and come back later. So then third order of business though I'm not sure if that other one counts as second. How are we gonna protect Pokémon. What's gonna be our approach to this situation?"

Again no one has a clue and by now my stomach is really hurting. "Uhh.." I moan. What is wrong with me.

"Lil's you okay?," Cheren asks. Concern is written on his face. "You look kinda pale. You feel'in alright."

"I'm fine. Its probably nothing. Uhh," I say grabbing my stomach.

"Lily is something wrong?," robin says while everyone turns their attention to me.

"My stomach," I manage to say. "It hurts. Oy."

"Lily," Cheren says. "Don't worry I'm here."

"Cheren," is all I can manage. Then another burst of pain shoots through me. "Ugh..."

"Lily I don't want to alarm you but your sorta... glowing," jack says. I look down at my stomach and see hes right.

"Huh? What's going on," I say as the light becomes brighter. I close my eyes as the light becomes unbearable. When it dies down I open my eyes to see that I'm in a cabin. Something seams familiar about it though. Everyone is waking up around me.

"Where are we?," Benga asks.

"I don't know but something seems familiar about this place," I say. Then a boy, if you can call a nineteen year a boy, with spiky red hair walks in. He stops when he sees us. "G-gg-ginga?"

"Lily?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Me-Hello people of fanfiction. Thank you Kurosaki Yukia for your review. When I saw you reviewed I jumped all around the band hall at my school during lunch babbling incoherently. I'm glad to know that people like this. On to the fanfic.**

"Lily?"

"Ginga," I say throwing my arms around him. "Is it really you," I say pulling away.

"Lily. How did get here? Where have you been? Who are they?" Its Ginga alright.

"I only know the answer to the last two questions. These are my friends and I've been in another deminsion. As for how we got here I had hoped you knew the answer."

"Um... lily who is this and I repeat where are we?"

"This is my home before I moved to Aspierta city. Koma village. And this," I say gesturing to Ginga, "is my brother Ginga."

"You have a brother."

"WAIT DID YOU SAY YOU'VE BEEN IN ANOTHER DEMINSION?," Benga yells.

"So our deminsion isn't your deminsion?," Cheren asks.

"No. I come from this deminsion. In this deminsion we don't have pokemon. And in your deminsion there are no beyblades. But the people are pretty much the same." Everyone's jaws drop.

"YOU DON'T HAVE POKÉMON," Jack screams.

"YOU DON'T HAVE BEYBLADES," Ginga yells.

"Ginga what's going on in here?," a girl with short mouse brow hair says walking in. Behind her comes a short boy with light green hair a big guy with purple hair under a Binnie a boy with dark green hair and ice blue eyes a tall boy with shoulder length silver hair a young boy with bright blond hair and startling green eyes and a girl with the same hair and eye colors as the young boy.

"Madoka, Kenta, Benkei, Kyouya, Tsubasa, Yu, robin," I say as I run over and hug Madoka.

"Lily?," she says just plain shocked. "How did you get here?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no clue. There was just a bright light coming from my stomach and poof my friends and I were here."

"Um... Not to interrupt but can we go outside," Andrew asks. "Its getting kinda cramped in here." He was right with all sixteen of us in here it was cramped.

"Yeah lets." We all walk outside and are greeted by a tall boy with white hair and a small dog. "Hyoma, Hoykuto, how have you been?"

"Thank goodness it worked," Hoykuto says. "I thought it might not work."

"What might not work Hoykuto?," my brother asks.

"The inter-deminsional transport to get lily here."

"That was you? When I get my hands on you I'm gonna." Cheren, Jack, Andrew, N, Benkei, Kyouya, Benga and Hyoma have to hold me back as I try to strangle the little talking dog. Inch by inch I'm still making my way forwards.

"My you have gained quite the temper while you were away. Well the reason I brought you back is that we need your help and the help of your friends."

"With what. My friends aren't bladers and I'm so out of practice that I would never be of use. I haven't seen a bey in years. Your a dead dog." Now robin, Bianca, Madoka, Ginga and Kenta along with Yu robin T. and Tsubasa have joined in the cause to keep me away from the little dog.

"The next prophecy." At that I stop pulling forward and everyone falls backwards.

"What prophecy?"

"The prophecy of dragons."

"That doesn't sound good. What is it?"

"Bad news that's what." At this we turn to see a tall man in a red suit with spiky red hair just a bit darker than Ginga's.

Tears fill my eyes. "Dad." I run to him and jump to hug him. I cry into his suit. "I missed you dad."

"I missed you to Lily."

**Me- I'm sorry if these are really short. Thanks again to Kurosaki Yukia. Please review people. You give me reason to write. Oh and when enough people review on all my fanfics I plan on doing an award fic. But not just any award fic. This fic will include all my fandoms which means even ones that I haven't posted the fic for yet. So review if you want me to do it.**


End file.
